Loners Club
by brodie-wan
Summary: Chapter 4 has Nick and Steve discussing Captain America place in the present. This is my Avengers drabble thread. All characters apply. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Author note: Hello all. This is my first posting in some time and it is largely in part to my good friend Mira-Jade. My muse has stalled recently and my regular fandoms were not providing much inspiration. I saw Avengers and really enjoyed it. My friend Mira is presently obsessed with it. Therefore, I was presented a myriad of theme words meant to inspire. They did and this thread will be my home for Avengers drabbles, ficlets, and one shots. Please enjoy and remember that reviews are always welcome._

**Avengers **

**Thor "Inevitable"**

As soon as he and Loki set foot on Asgard, Thor said: "I'm going to remove this muzzle. I placed it on you mostly as a gesture for the Humans. Your words cannot harm me. However, the shackles will remain."

Loki narrowed his eyes as his brother unhooked the device which kept him from speaking.

You are too kind, Brother," Loki drawled, after flexing his jaw. "Given your generous mood, why not free me completely?"

"Because you are dangerous; to Earth most especially," Thor replied. "I will not see you attempt to subjugate them again."

"As if you don't have enough people, around here, singing your praises," Loki droned. "You have to go to the jungle and have the animals adore you as well?"

Thor took the jab in stride. "They are primitive, yes. But they have their own minds and they do not need yet another angry, bitter despot destroying their homes."

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's lack of vision; his simple minded, black and white viewpoint.

"You simply do not understand the animal's need to be broken, domesticated, and used for one's personal amusement. If any one could rule them, it would be you. You are so strong, Brother. But you lack brains. You are completely devoid of the blob of grey matter which would help you see beyond your fealty to Odin and Asgard. I could be that for you."

The Thunder god laughed heartily. "You are being funny, are you not, Loki? Simply by your actions on Earth, you have galvanized a group of defenders who will now be vigilant of such future attacks."

"Of course, you are right, Odinson," Loki replied, pleasantly. "I am now twice defeated. It would be foolish to try and outsmart you or your new friends in a third attempt. I shall simply while away the coming days and nights of imprisonment meditating on your victories; both recent and past."

"Perhaps, it will do you good, Loki, to recall the victories in which you were at my side fighting for the glory of Asgard. It is this place, and the likes of Earth that we should fight to protect. You did that once. You can do it again."

As the approached the end of The Rainbow Bridge, Loki sneered and spat at the ground. "Shut up, you ignorant fool! You are so consumed with the idea that I can be saved; and that a concept of your own puerile mind. I have told you on more than one occasion that I am no longer your brother. I want nothing to do with you or father or mother. Your treachery burns in my heart. I don't even care that knew nothing of his deception. You backed him up and left me to fend for myself."

"If that is what you believe, then your mind-"

"I said shut up!" Loki roared, pointing at the muzzle in Thor's hand. "That thing should be for you! I will not hear another word from your pathetic lips. Prison will be a sweet relief."

Thor gripped Loki's arm tightly and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Very well, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bruce/Natasha "Bruise"**

Bruce Banner was a careful, thoughtful, most definitely preventative man. Not to mention brilliant. The Other Guy, however, was the exact opposite. He acted on impulse and instinct. He was not concerned with collateral damage or well thought out plans. Natasha Romanov had nearly become a statistic; his statistic. Banner heard from Stark that she sustained an injury, however minor, during The Hulk's rampage through the helicarrier. For this reason, he was standing outside her door. He wanted to apologize; to let her know he would never hurt her. The irony was not lost on him that she was now in a position to hurt him in more ways than one.

As he raised a hand to, it opened from the inside. He stood there, silently, as she stepped into him. Her head shot up at the unexpected contact.

"Doctor Banner?" she said, curiosity twinkling in her eyes.

"T-That's me," he stammered, taking a step back.

"What are you doing here?"

Banner shoved his hands in the pockets of his corduroy trousers and stared at a random spot on the floor. "I…er…I wanted to…what I'm trying to s-say is…

Romanov waited patiently, tilting her head trying to catch his eye.

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I want to apologize."

The red headed assassin did not break eye contact. "I appreciate that, Dr. But it's not necessary. And what are you apologizing for exactly?"

Banner shuffled his feet before replying. "Almost killing you, of course."

Romanov smiled broadly. It was a uniquely beautiful feature. She _was _The Black Widow.

"Oh, that," she replied with a faux gravity lacing her voice. "Yes, that was a close call. But it all worked out in the end. Crisis averted. Plus, it wasn't your fault. Loki was manipulating us from the start."

He nodded absently with a tight smile. "It doesn't mean you don't deserve an apology."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stark "Perception"**

When Bruce entered Stark's home theater he was surprised to find the man sitting on the couch with his feet up on a table. A half empty beer sat to right of his crossed legs and his arms were spread wide across the couch's back. Playing on the giant screen was something with which Banner was not familiar. The sound, almost deafening, boomed British voices speaking of murder and genius and flat mates.

Despite the high volume, Stark peered back over his shoulder and beckoned Banner in with a flick of wrist. As Banner approached the billionaire, he wondered if he would have to shout to be heard.

"What're you watching?" Banner boomed at the exact moment Stark took to lower the sound to a dull roar.

"No need to yell, Doc," Stark said, grinning magnanimously. "It's just us brainiacs."

"Funny," Banner deadpanned. "What is this?"

"_Sherlock_," Stark declared as if Banner should already know and have a healthy respect for the program.

"You mean _Sherlock Holmes_?"

Stark looked at him dubiously, frowning at his ignorance. "Yes and no. It's an updated version which takes place in the present day. Most of Conan Doyle's character elements are still in place, but the man playing Homes is so imminently watchable."

Banner shrugged. He had never been much of a Holmes fan. Too much trial and error, supposition, and deduction in his life as it was. Just because he was a scientist didn't mean he wanted to spend his free time dwelling on the analytical elements of murder.

"Cool," Banner replied, sitting at edge of the couch resting his elbow on the arm.

"More than 'cool', Big Guy," Stark said, excitedly. "Brilliant."

"Wasn't there another recent resurrection of _Sherlock Holmes_? I think they kept the character in his original era, but made him as much a clown as a genius detective. In fact, he didn't do much detecting at all. He brooded a lot while running around avoiding explosions."

"So you saw the film?" Stark asked.

"No, I watched a five minute recap on YouTube?"

Stark huffed and shook his head as he picked up the beer and took another pull. "You would me, Doctor Banner."

"It's just a movie, Tony," Banner replied. "No reason to take it personally.

Banner rubbed his stubble laden chin. "Though the actor's performance kind of reminded me of you."

"Great minds and all that," Stark said, brightening at the perceived compliment.

"Not exactly what I was thinking."


	4. Chapter 4

**Steve "Bulwark"**

Nick Fury watched, unseen, from the entrance to the gym as Steve Rogers relentlessly pummeled his favorite punching bag. It was not lost on the SHIELD director that Rogers was still adapting to a rather abrupt time travel experience. Fury knew it would take time for younger man to adapt, but he was troubled by a shadow which had fallen over the man's face. It was the shadow of grief. Fury knew it well, but he was concerned that Rogers was suffering the loss of more than just individuals he had known. He was grieving a way of life that no longer existed.

"Don't you think that bad has taken enough? Fury said, entering the main gym.

Rogers turned a disapproving glance at Fury before continuing his assault on the bag.

"Still angry, Steve?" said the black clad man.

Rogers finally stopped his punishment of the bag and turned fully to Fury. "Angry, disappointed, frustrated, isolated, and useless. Want me to go on?"

Fury's lip curled minutely. "Sure, go on. Let it all out."

Rogers frowned and turned his back on the taller man. "I'm not a boy crying over spilled milk, Fury."

"No, you're not," Fury replied. "But, you _are_ feeling sorry for yourself."

"And, why not!" Rogers barked, whirling on the on the only man he felt he could blame. "I don't belong here."

"We need you, Captain," Fury said adamantly, attempting to soften the defensive edge in his voice.

"Who is 'we', Nick?" Rogers continued. "SHIELD? Stark? The Avengers Initiative? Your organization has plenty of operatives capable of doing their jobs. Stark is a jack ass, only concerned with himself and his reputation. He clearly exemplifies the majority of this _modern_ era. And, the Avengers, well, what real need do you have for a group costumed super freaks?"

Fury repressed a grin. "You're absolutely right. I can't argue a single point. But, I still need you. You'd be a unique asset and sterling example to the troops."

"And, I need a cabin in the woods, Fury," Steve Rogers replied, with equal conviction. "This isn't my time, this isn't my place, this isn't even my America! It's more of a cesspool of selfishness."

Fury smiled knowingly. "You're making my argument for me, Cap. This team needs a core. That's you; the heart, the strong back. They need humility. They need a conscience. We need someone who can not only think outside of the box, but someone who can think outside of himself. That's you, Steve. That's Captain America!"

"That's a fifty year old Fantasy, Nick," Rogers droned, losing steam. "Now leave me alone."

"For now," Fury said as he left the gym.

**Steve "Anachronism"**

Sunlight streaked the front window of the farmhouse which Steve had strong armed Nick Fury into giving him. The high tech amenities, modern furnishing and design of his SHIELD quarters were simply overpowering and made him more than a little uncomfortable. However, the one item he made sure was installed in his new home was a microwave oven. He didn't pretend to understand how it worked, but he was thankful for the expedience it provided in cooking things. Unfortunately, Fury hadn't been comprehensive in training him in its use or he could have avoided exploding eggs, sparking tin foil, and a hole burned his favorite shirt. But, with time, experience, and some additional training, he and the microwave had become good friends.


End file.
